1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll and more particularly to a doll in which an actuating mechanism moves the body and arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide a doll which has a freely movable body and limbs. It is also well known in the art to provide a mechanism which will transmit the movement of one of the doll's limbs to the doll's body and to the other limbs.
Heretofore many of the dolls were expensive to manufacture and included complicated actuating mechanisms. In addition, because of the type of mechanisms employed the dolls were relatively large. It is toward the elimination of these problems that the present invention is directed.